


Andrew hates Neil

by Queerklancing



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Time, Fluff, It's really short but I had to get it out of my system, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew's finger dig deeper into Neil's arm. He hates that Neil won't stop looking at him like that. He opens his mouth to say so but he doesn't trust his voice right now. Neil leans down and kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrew hates Neil

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself when I read [this](http://korakos.tumblr.com/post/136298694812/can-you-elaborate-on-the-first-time-andrew-lets) post in Nora's extra content.

Andrew hates Neil. And he hates this. He hates the way Neil's fingers feel. The soft touch in a place where no one else has been gentle with him before. He hates that his body is already used to this feeling and reacts. Andrew's fingers dig deeper into Neil's arm.  
He hates that Neil won't stop looking at him like that. He opens his mouth to say so but he doesn't trust his voice right now. Neil leans down and kisses him.  
This is not the way they usually do it. Neil is in charge and the kiss is slow and soft and Andrew hates everything about it. The way Neil's wet lips brush over his just slightly, refusing to deepen the kiss.  
He hates the way their breath catches between their mouths and how he can taste Neil on his tongue. This is Neil. Neil.

„Andrew“, Neil's voice is a whisper and so gentle and nervous that Andrew wants to punch him.  
„Yes or no?“  
Andrew hates how is body reacts with a shiver and the fact that Neil can feel it, pressed against his chest.  
„Yes.“  
  
He hates how Neil is not stupid enough to ask if he is sure, he hates how Neil presses his lips on his one more time. Andrew feels Neil's fingers move once again and then they are gone.  
And he knows what is coming next. Neil's forehead is pressed to his and his hands are on his waist. Andrew can feel Neil's fingers biting into his skin as he pushes forward.  
Andrew knows what it's going to be like but _it's not. Oh, it's not_.  
  
This is different. Andrew didn't sign up for this. Neil closes his eyes for a second and knits his brows. And Andrew hates the way his own hands desperately try to hold on to Neil's arms, slick with sweat.

He hates it so much when Neil takes his hand and puts in on his chest. Right to the scar made by a flat iron. The one scar that is unique to Neil. Andrew hates the look in Neil's eyes.  
_I am here._  
“Fuck you.” Andrew hates how breathless his voice sounds and he hates that his body betrays his words with every slow roll of Neil's hips.  
He definitely hates the small smile on Neil's lips so he reaches up to kiss it away.

This is not okay. This is being unwrapped, being unraveled. And Neil sees him. He sees all of him.  
And Andrew bites his next words into Neil's jaw.  
“Touch me.”  
And Neil does.


End file.
